Sea wave energy is concentrated at the sea surface, from which it decays exponentially with depth. For deepwater waves, the decay in energy is such that at a depth equal to half the wavelength (the bottom of the wave energy zone) the remaining wave energy is no more than 5% of energy at the surface. Systems are being developed for extracting energy from sea waves, especially in the form of electricity.
There have been recent developments of SSM (synthetic stretchable material) such as EAP (electro active polymers, e.g. PVDF or polyvinyl chloride, electrets, etc.) which generates electricity when stretched or when the amount of stretching changes. Such SSM material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,246 by Pelrine and U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,624 by Pel, and in US patent publication 200110029401 by Ishido. The generation of electrical energy from sea waves using a simple and efficient system, would be of value.